mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Topsy-Turvy
Mr. Topsy-Turvy is the ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He was supposed to be the sixth book, but the book published in 1972. About him *'Colour': Orange *'Shape': Bean *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Jumbled, Untidy, Chaotic, Turvy-Topsy, Disorderly, Disorganised *'Hair': None *'Relatives': none *'Love': unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Contrary, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Wrong *'Rivals': unknown *'Job': doing things the wrong way *'Features': Yellow bowler hat and cane (which were turned upside down) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Topsy-Turvy does everything the wrong way around. One day he comes to the town where the reader lives. He rents a room in a hotel, speaking to the hotel manager the wrong way around, "Afternoon good, I'd room a like." The next day, he confuses the taxi driver with his backwards speaking, causing an accident, buying a pair of socks and putting them on his hands, then he disappears, but everything is still topsy-turvy. Everybody still speaks topsy-turvy, and the reader is asked to say something topsy-turvy. Mr. Topsy-Turvy originated from a competition run by Roger Hargreaves to find a new Mr Men character and was an idea by Marc Penfold who created Mr Upside Down and a story in which the character lived in a backwards world. The idea did not win the competition but Roger Hargreaves liked the idea so much he wrote to Marc Penfold saying he would use the idea and thus Mr. Topsy-Turvy was born. International publications & translations Mr. Topsy-Turvy appears under the titles: *Monsieur A L'Envers (French) *Unser Herr Kuddelmuddel (German) *Don Alreves (Spanish) *Mr. Al Revés (Second Spanish Release) *Mr. Popeth-o-Chwith (Welsh) *Meneer Opsekop/Meneertje Andersom (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ανάποδος (Greek) *Pan Opaczny (Polish) *Fætter Omvendt (Danish) *Herr Bakvendt (Norwegian) *顛倒先生 (Taiwan) *おべこべくん (Japanese) *거꿀씨 (Korean *מר איפכא (Hebrew) *السيد قلاب (Alsayyed Qallab) (Arabic) *คุณกลับหัว (Thai) Trivia *Mr. Topsy-Turvy gets words out of order. *In the Japanese version of I Love Mr. Men, Mr. Topsy-Turvy was orange-reddish instead of orange and his bowler hat was gold instead of yellow. *In the 1975 series, his hat is brown. *In the 1983 Little Miss series in Little Miss Late's story, he is brown like Mr. Uppity. *In his story, he went down the up escalator, which is exactly what Mr. Stubborn did in his plot in Mall. *He's the only Mr. Man with a dash in his name. He is also the only English character with a dash in his name. *His theme song is called Topsy Turvy Land. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Hotel Manager *Taxi Driver *Store Clerk *Mr. Bump (Picture on the building wall) *Mr. Uppity (TV, picture on wall, he appears in this story before his own) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Clever *Little Miss Giggles Television *Little Miss Late (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (non-speaking cameo) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) Gallery Mr. Topsy-Turvy.png|Mr. Topsy-Turvy from the back of the Mr. Men books circa mid-1970's Mr. Topsy Turvy.png|Mr. Topsy-Turvy from the back of the Mr. Men books circa Early 1990's to 1994 Mr Topsy-Turvy 1A.PNG|Mr. Topsy-Turvy from the back of the Mr. Men books circa 1994- current Mr Topsy-Turvy2A.jpg mr-topsy-turvy-3a.PNG|Fun what it'll be! Mr Topsy-Turvy 4A.png MR TOPSY-TURVY 5A.PNG|What a topsy turvy jumble! mr topsy turvy 6a.PNG Mr Topsy-Turvy 7A.PNG|Afternoon good! I'm Topsy-Turvy Mr. mr-topsy-turvy-8a.PNG|Topsy-Turvy, upside down! Mr-Topsy-Turvy 9A.PNG MR-TOPSY TURVY-10A.png mr topsy-turvy 11a.PNG|That's my trouble, you see. I get things outside-in, downside-up and front-to-back. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Mr. Muddle *Mr. Topsy-Turvy's fun slide External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Orange characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Fat characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Roger Hargreaves books